


The Lonely

by orphan_account



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phan, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Depressing, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 18:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5465798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lonely

**Author's Note:**

> song fic based off of "the lonely" by Christina Perry. 
> 
> this hit home for me and its kinda depressing...

_2am; where do I begin,_

_Crying off my face again._

_The silent sound of loneliness_

_Wants to follow me to bed._

 

Dan was curled up in the corner beside his piano and the wall. Tears streaming down his face, he had long ago mastered the art of silent sobbing.

 

_I'm the ghost of a girl that I want to be most._

_I'm the shell of a girl that I used to know well._

 

He wished he could be more. He wished he could just _be_.

 

It was like something had crawled inside of his heart and was taking all precautions not to be loud among his thoughts, just lurking in the crevices of his body, waiting until he was vulnerable. It took over his being, physical & ethereal, and wanted to destroy him.

 

_Dancing slowly in an empty room,_

_Can the lonely take the place of you?_

_I sing myself a quiet lullaby._

_Let you go and let the lonely in_

_To take my heart again._

 

Phil was gone; out with friends from Uni for the weekend. He couldn't have picked a worse night. Dan was having a bad week, and he kept it to himself. He tried playing the piano to calm himself down but he could only force his fingers to play sad songs. Singing along only made him feel more worthless and pathetic and so damn lonely.

 

_Too afraid to go inside_

_For the pain of one more loveless night._

_Cause the loneliness will stay with me_

_And hold me till I fall asleep._

 

The loneliness was like a deceiving smile. It lured him in and tucked him in at night. It held him tight in a blanket of false security; telling him being alone is for the better.

No-one wants to be with you.

Phil is only with you because he pities you.

Everyone will leave you.

 

_Broken pieces of_

_A barely breathing story_

_Where there once was love_

_Now there's only me and the lonely._

He couldn't bring himself to call anyone, especially Phil. He was so tired of everything, so much he would consider himself... drained. Barely alive.

 

Phil was gone for the weekend, and the lonely was there for replacement.


End file.
